lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Babs Duffy
LGBT rights activist |status = Alive |playedby = Kathy Griffin |first = "P.C." }} Babs Duffy is the leader of a lesbian rights group called LesBeStrong. History After a woman is found dead, Babs and a group of LesBeStrong members hold up posters of her and identify her as Alisa Davies. LesBeStrong accuses the police of neglecting the death of lesbians due to homophobia. All the officers in SVU, including Captain Donald Cragen, do everything to deny this, but she ignores them and accuses them of stereotyping when they try to find information about the victim. After being threatened with arrest and the symbolism of failure for their organization, Babs finally reveals that Alisa's lover is a woman named Sharon Harris, a bouncer who works at a lesbian bar in Greenwich Village called the "Kitty Korner". When Stabler and Benson interview Sharon, Babs checks up on them, mostly to harass Stabler. Insisting that this is a hate crime, she claims that the chief of a bias crimes unit in Brooklyn agrees with her. However, when they arrive in Brooklyn, they find that the chief in question, Detective Omar Ellis, doesn't see eye-to-eye with her, and recommends asking patrons and employees at the Kitty Korner. As Benson and Stabler interrogate Sharon and Babs accuses them of police brutality, Sharon finally admits that she has had problems controlling her temper, but still denies killing Alisa. Fin later reveals that another lesbian has been attacked, and it turns out to be Babs's assistant Rosemary. Though she survived, she reveals that the person who attacked her is specifically targeting lesbians, and that he stole her Blackberry, which contains the names of all the LesBeStrong members, forcing the NYPD to place them and Babs under protection. While under protection by Benson, Babs is extremely irritable. She tells Benson that she is not used to being alone and inactive, and in return, Benson tries to ease her discomfort. When a placated Babs lunges in to kiss her, Benson moves away and insists that she is straight. Though disappointed with this fact, Babs still admits to admiring her. She seizes the opportunity to leave when a uniformed female officer replaces her shift. SVU later learns that a man broke into Babs' apartment with a tire iron and was shot by the officer. As the police examine the man's personal effects, they find that he has no tattoo (which the rapist was said to have), but he does have a revealing picture of Babs. The man is then revealed to be her secret male lover. Stabler and Benson convince her to reveal her sexuality, even though it may destroy her cause. LesBeStrong holds another rally for what they believe to be a victory over the recent rash of violence, while the detectives watch for another suspect. When Babs comes out as bisexual, the detectives spot a man with the tattoo that they were looking for. They capture him, and he is later identified as Ronnie Watley, who printed fliers for LesBeStrong. After Ronnie confesses to the rapes and Alisa's murder, Babs becomes thankful for the SVU's efforts, despite breaking up her boyfriend and struggling to maintain the same support for her cause, which she has now expanded to include all homosexuals, bisexuals, and transgenders, etc. ( : "P.C.") Category:SVU Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Based on Real People Category:LGBT Characters Category:Stalking Victims Category:Harassment Victims Category:Witnesses